


Performance Of A Lifetime

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: F/M, here be smut, i can do a second chapter if people want it, just a drabble with a potential for two parts, so i was listening to 'I Don't Mind' by Usher on the way home when this idea hit me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: The reader is an adult entertainer in the 1940's sent to entertain the troops.





	Performance Of A Lifetime

The music blared from the musicians across the room as I was announced, and I sauntered on stage in shadow. The lighting slowly brightened and I pulled the tie to my red silken robe open with a soft whisper from the fabric. The crowd cheered from their seats as the music stopped. When it started up again it was a slow, sexy number that I’d been practicing with all week. This was the moment I’d been waiting for. I began slowly, then seamlessly transitioned to a dance on the pole in my red, white, and blue leotard-style lingerie. I could see Mick the coordinator walking up to the stage with a volunteer. We did this every show – brought a man or woman onstage for a personal dance – but this week it was special. We were over in Europe entertaining our American troops as they fought against Hitler and the Nazis. 

This wasn’t just any platoon of men, this was the platoon that Captain America was a part of. Of course I didn’t expect to see him, because by all accounts, he was a gentleman through and through. He’d never go for this sort of thing, lewd as it was. 

Then Mick’s volunteer stepped into the light looking terrified, embarrassed, and confused. Captain America was about five steps from the stage steps. He was frozen in place, as if he was only just realizing what going up there entailed. He was looking at my face though and when I paused and gave him a gentle smile he seemed to bolster a bit of confidence. He started walking up the steps and I slid down the pole gracefully. I danced my way over to him and took his hand with a smile.

“I’ve never…I don’t usually do things like this,” he said quietly so only I could hear, and I smiled.

“Don’t worry, Captain. I promise I don’t bite…unless that’s what you’re into,” I said with a wink and he gave a gentle laugh as I walked him to his designated chair. As he sat I couldn’t help but admire him. He was in his dress military outfit, not his spangly one, and the change was a welcome one. He looked dressy and smart…and so damn innocent and fuckable. He unbuttoned his suit jacket and took a deep breath as the music changed again to a teasing, upbeat, yet sexy song. In nothing but my lingerie, I winked at the Captain and began the routine for the night. A cheer went up from the boys when I straddled his lap and brought his hands gently to my hips so he could feel me sway. His breathing had sped up and his cheeks were an ever-brightening shade of red. Outside of the contact between his hands on my hips and the occasional brush of my thighs against the outside of his uniform trousers, we didn’t even touch.

Yet he was captivated by my every move…and I was by his reactions. When I moved a certain way, he would be forced to swallow and attempt to combat his dry mouth. And once when I dipped my hips a little lower than before I could feel heat radiating from a rise in his trousers. I leaned in to his ear and whispered.

“My oh my, Captain, it seems you’re taking to this quite well,” I said and he blushed more if that was possible. “If you come backstage afterwards, I’ll give you a private dance for free. You’re such a good dance partner.”

“I might just take you up on that” he said squeezing my hip a little bit tighter and forcing a quiet moan from me. 

Too soon after, the song ended and I slid off his lap, helping him to his feet. He was clearly aroused and blushing but he kissed my hand like a gentleman.

\---

A few minutes later I had finished my show and was in my private dance room, when the door opened. I turned and smiled when I saw a familiar head of almost blond hair. This was going to be fun.


End file.
